


Again and Again 'Til I'm Stuck In Your Head

by that_gay_crier



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, because i need things to fill my beronica heart, idk if theyre ooc but whatever, im not letting myself be queerbaited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 04:26:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10632174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/that_gay_crier/pseuds/that_gay_crier
Summary: Veronica sets Betty and Jughead on a date. For some reason, she's disappointed to know that the date went well. She avoids them without warning and she doesn't even know why the hell she's so affected.OrPopular girl helps average girl on a date, gets mad one day and they have a cliché talk in the rain. (Based on that one tumblr post that I can't find anymore)





	

"Do you think he'll like this?"

Betty looked at herself on the mirror and turned to look at her back. She has been trying on different dresses that her room is a mess.

"Yes, B, I'm sure Juggie will like that. Everything you have worn, anyone would like," Veronica sighed. "It's just a date, Betty. Stop worrying so much."

Betty sighed and sat down beside the other girl. "Why did you even set us up for a date?"

"Because you need one, and Jughead needs one so why not?" Veronica laid down on the bed and looked at the blonde. "And, again, it is just a date so don't worry about it,"

"Yeah, fine. You have a date on Wednesday, right?"

"Right."

"Do you need help with that?" Betty offered.

Veronica chuckled. "I can manage. If I do, though, I'll be sure to call you. Call me if you need anything later, update me, okay?"

"Yes _mom_ ," Betty chuckled and they both laughed.

\--

"--Ronnie, slow down, it's Jughead. Don't worry about it," Kevin sighs from the other end.

"What if this ends up bad? They don't even match, oh God, this is my fault," Veronica stammered and mixed up her words.

"Hey— Hey, slow down and take deep breaths."

There was silence on the other end.

"Good. Why are you so worried about Betty?" Kevin asked.

Veronica opened her mouth to answer, but was cut off.

"Are you sure that you're worried because she's on a date with Jughead?"

"Kevin, what are you trying to-"

"Or are you more concerned with the fact that she isn't with you?" He smirked.

"No! What the hell? I-"

"Now shush, think about that, I know I said Archie and Betty were going to be endgame but maybe you changed my mind."

"What are you implying?"

"Exactly what you're hearing."

With that, Kevin hangs up without another word, not even waiting for a reply. Veronica looked at her phone in disbelief and groaned. She didn't want to think about what Kevin had said, because she didn't want to think it was true. It wasn't true. It wasn't.

She's straight. Veronica Lodge is straight.

\--

Moments later, Betty called her and she picked up almost automatically. It was 7 PM already when she called.

"Hey, how did it go?" Veronica had a happy tune in her tongue.

"It was actually.... great. He showed me other sides of Riverdale after we ate and it was amazing." Betty smiled through the other end.

Veronica couldn't help the feeling of her heart getting crushed. She denied to herself that she felt it. She wanted to be positive for her.

"That's good," she nodded and cleared her throat, "That— That is good. I'm assuming another date soon?"

"I guess you could say that. He asked if the two of us could hang out again at Friday, so..." Betty shrugged and chuckled.

"Go for it," Veronica sounded hopeful, "I can make matchmaking a living."

"Yeah, I can see you with angel wings, a diaper, a bow and heart-shaped arrows,"

"Cupid-Ronnie up for business."

The two girls laughed. Veronica loved hearing that. She could listen to it all day and she wouldn't get tired.

"Ronnie?"

She heard from the other end, and the way her mouth produced the sound was so captivating, the way her name rolled out of the other's tongue was so _relaxing_ to hear.

"Yeah, B?"

"Thanks."

Veronica couldn't help but smile despite what everything inside felt like.

"It's.... no problem. I gotta go, sorry, see you soon,"

She hung up and dropped down on her bed. She didn't want to _feel_ this. The fact that she kissed her— _she_ kissed her didn't help. She didn't know how much she missed Betty's lips and she didn't know that she _would_ —

Wait. No. She didn't. She wasn't feeling this. She _couldn't_ like Betty. Veronica Lodge is _straight_. She can't have feelings for her best friend, as cliché as it sounds.

\--

"What's up?"

The man seated across Veronica asked when he noticed how quiet she was.

Veronica looked at him and smiled, shaking her head. "It's nothing. Sorry, what were you saying?"

The man leaned back on his seat. He was talking about things that, admittedly, Veronica didn't care about, but she doesn't want to be rude.

"Hold up," he muttered, taking his phone. He typed a few things and placed it back in his pocket. After about 20 minutes, it rang. "Can I take this?"

"Oh, sure, no problem," Veronica nodded her head.

Her date talked quietly through the phone. His facial expression didn't seem good. "Really? Oh, alright, I'll just-" he turned to Veronica and cleared his throat. "I'm so sorry, something came up. I'm really sorry but I have to go,"

"It's alright, I understand, do I have to come with?"

"No, no, it's okay. I'll see you around, I'm so sorry," He stood up and walked away. "Yeah, it's horrible,"

She heard him whisper and snicker and she sighed. She couldn't really blame him. The brunette has been distracted ever since, well, she couldn't remember. A certain blonde has been occupying her thoughts and she was worried about it.

\--

It was already three in the afternoon and Veronica hasn't left her bed. Hermione had tried talking to her, but gave it up because she knew that her daughter really didn't want to talk about it.

The hunger had overcome her and she found herself walking to the workplace of her mother. When she opened the door and heard the bells chyme, she heard a familiar voice a second later.

"Ronnie!" Betty called, standing almost instantly.

Said girl looked at the source of the sound, eyes widening a little. She was glued on place. Veronica wasn't able to move. She wanted to run, but she wanted to be here.

Betty walked towards the girl at the door.

Veronica turned around and shut the door behind her. She quickly walked away, gaining speed when she heard the same voice calling the same name from behind her.

"Veronica!" Betty reached her shoulder and she turned to face her. "What's going on? Was your date last night that bad?"

"I'm- I- yeah, I guess," Veronica avoided eye contact and gave a nervous laugh. She waited until the hand on her shoulder was gone until she turned again.

"Wait, come on, please talk to me," Betty sighed and went in front of the brunette. "What's going on with you?"

"I..." Veronica looked at Betty in the eye. The girl in front of her waited for the extension of her words. "I.... I'm sorry,"

With that, she walked past her and took quick steps, feeling all negative and positive emotions she knew when she wasn't being stopped anymore.

\--

It was Friday night when Veronica decided to take a stroll around the town. She tried to clear her head from everything. She hasn't tried talking to anyone, pushing away thoughts that she had. Her phone has been bombarded with calls and texts that she didn't bother opening it because she knew who it was from.

Her trail was cut when she saw a familiar shade of yellow and an original grey beanie. Veronica stood from a distance as she watched two people talking in a restaurant. It had started drizzling and she was there, exposed to anything that could come. She let out the breath she didn't know she was holding in, swallowing thickly when a pair of eyes met her own. The rain got stronger each minute.

She was running. Why was she running? From what? Where was she going exactly? The tears that fell from her eyes were in sync with the rain from the skies. Her legs brought her until her knees felt sore. She was shivering, but that couldn't compete with the tightness she felt in her chest.

Veronica completely stopped walking when a woman stood in front of her, seemingly far. Everything was a blur but she knew exactly who it was. She heard shoes splashing against the puddles and saw messy, wet blonde hair nearing her.

"Me and Jughead agreed to being just friends,"

She heard her say regardless the smashing of rain against the hard ground and her skin.

"What?" Veronica tried to laugh and hide the fact that she was being crushed. "What are you talking about? Why?"

"Ronnie, I'm... I'm so sorry, for whatever it is I did. Please just tell me what it is so we could push this away. You are the best person I know and I don't want our friendship to end like this," Betty was already shaking. Tears fled her eyes, almost unrecognizable due to the water dropping down on them.

"That's just _it_!" Veronica yelled and Betty flinched. If she was holding any more tears back before, now she isn't because it was like she just _snapped_. "I don't want to be friends with you!"

Betty felt a knot tighten in her stomach. Her words stabbed and tortured her heart. "What?" The word came out as a whisper. "So that's just it? Oh, God, I thought you were someone I could just count on and one day you just stop talking to me without even telling what's wrong. What the hell _are_ you?"

"Do you really want to know?" Veronica sobbed out, "Do you wanna know how weak I feel? How _horrible_ I felt with the thought of you loving someone else?"

Betty was taken aback. "I... I don't understand, are you mad because me and Jughead didn't work out? Because there's something you need to know. I told Jughead-"

"God," Veronica shook her head and laughed, covering her face with a hand. "I don't know. I don't know why I'm like this, I don't know why I feel like this, but it's-"

"Ronnie, listen-"

"— it's you. I don't know. It's just— and Kevin told me these things and I'm so confused because I don't want to admit that I-"

"I told him I can't be with him because I don't like him and I-"

"— love you!"

Neither of the two had anything else to say. All the thoughts and words that Betty had just a second ago were gone.

Veronica looked at her like her gaze was trying to touch her soul, bloodshot eyes finding their way through the rain. The blue she stared at was growing near, yet fading with every passing second before she realized—

Both sets of windows closed when the gap between their lips was sealed. Betty's hands found their way through soaking brown locks to deepen the kiss. She felt hands grip tight on her shoulders.

Veronica broke the kiss, foreheads resting against each other as they panted for air.

"I'm sorry,"

They both whispered at the same time, causing them to laugh and forget about the moment for a few seconds. Veronica's arms moved to place themselves around Betty's neck, her head dropping on the other's shoulder.

Betty's arms wrapped around Veronica's waist. Everything felt heavy. They were both cold and exposed out in the rain, tired from running and crying and tired of _everything_.

"I told Jughead that I had someone else in mind,"

Betty whispered. She wanted to be as soft as possible, feeling like the woman in her arms was going to fade away if she made a mistake.

Veronica didn't feel like she needed to reply. She was tired, but the event that had just occurred made her feel like she was above everything else.

"I couldn't be with him because I don't like him and I.... I love you," She smiled and captured her bottom lip between her teeth, still having the taste of the brunette. "Because I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
